onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nico Robin
Redesign Now we've lost our standard 'Appearance' and 'Personality' sections on the page... And some of the new edits are sloppy looking. I know we are still trying to find our foothold here, but can we at least make our edits look decent and try to stick to the standard layouts we've set up? It makes life a lot easier if every page is set out the same! One-Winged Hawk 14:09, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Well, I fixed all the spelling errors I could find. Edited a few things around, all of that. 19:24, 13 January 2007 Personality section Umm, is it me but does her personality section look too much like her history section? From what I'm reading also, it seems like Robin has quite a multiple personality problem. I mean from what has been written, it seems like for every little action she did whether it was kidnapping the King or simply refusing Spandam's will, her personality changes drastically. It's also seems to be a bit disorganized.Mugiwara Franky 16:36, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Since most of this came from wikipedia... The place everyone seems incapable of writing short helpful summaries, yeah it is. I've asked help to cut all the wikipedia articles down several times, no prevail. Since this isn't wikipedia, we should really sort this page out... One-Winged Hawk 17:35, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Robin's Japanese VA Changed (299-) According to AnimeNewsNetwork ... the VA was changed to Yuko Kobayashi starting at episode 299. Does anyone have a press release or anything so we know why? -- 23:28, 16 May 2007 (UTC) According to this blog http://blog.onep.jp/?eid=380667, the original VA, Yuriko Yamada left a message in Jump comics saying "Uh, there is a new life living inside my tummy. I need to rest from doing Nico Robin for a little while, for the sake of this new life which is going to be born in a few months." Old news but HTH. Yohohoho! 13:05, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Can't help but overhear this discussion, but that first part of Yuriko Yamada's message would make for a great line for a fanfiction starring Nico Robin in which she would say "Uh, there is a new life living inside my tummy" to someone. Of course it's just a thought that I would be saying. It's not like I'm suggesting anything about it. Rainbowman 8 July 2008 :Chopper's VA took a break for the same reason for a while they had a change of VA. Children bring a lot of time before and after birth. --One-Winged Hawk 22:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) irrelevance So much of this page has nothing to do with Robin individually, and reads like a very long-winded recap of the recent arcs. Just look at this paragraph: "With the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La ship just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye." Most of the Thriller Bark section recaps the entire arc with specially attention to any time Robin said or did anything. This is ridiculous and nobody comes to Robin's page to read an entire summary of an arc. Especially when so many other pages do the same thing. I'm going to cut a bunch of this out of the article. If I take out anything that actually matters in the process, add the specific thing back in a section it applies to, like personality or some such. - 16:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Another example: "However, before Kuma can finish off Luffy, Zoro rises again and vows he won't let Kuma touch him, Kuma offers to just kill Zoro then and attacks him, though Zoro survives. Kuma then leaves, praising Luffy for having such good friends." If anywhere, this belongs on Zoro's or Kuma's page. Not Robin's. - 16:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) *"plot gaps" are not important, because this page isn't about the plot. It's about Robin, though not every single thing that has happened to the straw hat crew since she joined. Detailed summaries of the plot belong on chapter pages and the like. A paragraph about the Going Merry where Robin isn't even mentioned does not belong here. That goes on the Going Merry page, and maybe the Straw Hat Pirates page. Image Someone put this image: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Image:NicoRobin01.jpg We cannot let that true? I change it anyway--Thenewjericho 04:25, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :I have to say as general note that image is too crappy. If you go by that image, then Robin is blue haired and skinned. --One-Winged Hawk 05:17, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey! I remembered while I was out today doing stuff seeing someone trying to upload that onto wikipedia before. --One-Winged Hawk 17:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) What about if we replace the current image with something from the anime? Drunk Samurai 23:32, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :The picture up there at the mo is what we had at the very, very, very beginning, that was important from wikipedia. Wow. Never thought it would be used again. Its okay to change the image, but lets not end up in a war over which image we should use. That was annoying at wikipedia and heads will tumble if we end up repeating the performance here. One-Winged Hawk 09:39, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Paragraphs May I remind everyone that these make reading easier and there should be a paragraph roughly every 6 sentances. Lets get into good writing practices, this page is slipping into Luffy page standards. One-Winged Hawk 15:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :The page has its pros and cons here and there like the Luffy I do agree. However, just a precaution and a reminder, I hope none of us (meaning everyone not just regular editors) will whine or anything about its state. These things take time and energy especially with big pages like this. Trying to fix everything can take much out of a single person, I should know.Mugiwara Franky 16:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Not whining on the state anymore... I don't agree with repeating the lengthy histories that the chapter pages can handle, but that always my only crib. I'm just asking now can everyone remember one simple thing. Its amazing what paragraphs can do to a page, they make finding the errors easier, slotting in pictures too and make it look like we're putting in an effort. ::Yes I love Paragraphs. ::Sorry, just trying to make a joke out of this, since all I meant by "Its slipping into Luffy page standards" is that we keep forgetting paragraphs. No offence intended towards you MF, its just I didn't expect the reply to be honest, should have worded the message better. One-Winged Hawk 18:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::No offense taken. I do agree about the thing about paragraphs.Mugiwara Franky 08:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Weight of Luffy In the "Abilities and Powers" section of Robin, it said that Luffy weights 64kg. Where did that came from? And if it is a legit source, should we write down all the weight of all the known characters (or at least the Straw Hat members) in their introduction box, like the height, birthday and age? Yatanogarasu 21:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah it shocks me the crap people come up with. Like those stats for Mag-whatever-the-amazons-called, when I queried the person who kept readding them 1) they never responded and 2) they disappeared. One-Winged Hawk 06:32, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::Tracked down the edit and editor linked to this little mess. Its been on the page for nearly two months, which is embarressing for us, considering I removed the uffy's weight thing off Luffy's page myself. ::This is the edit ::This is the editor ::It doesn't suprise me this random IP adress did that, none of his edits are perfect. In fact their embarressing badall-round. One-Winged Hawk 07:10, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Attractive? This goes for ny character. Okay, Robin is often said to be attractive, but some guys say you is ugly due to her nose. Attractive and ugly are opinion based words. I think we need to avoid them. One-Winged Hawk 11:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I disagree with you. Oda himself said that both Nico Robin and Nami are (in the OP world) considered to be very beautiful. We can also see numerous scenes in the anime and manga where this fact is stated. Elkippo. 18 november 18.18 :OP world and not real life. Descriptive words from a real person don't carry across to a made up one. I will note that on Boa Hancock's page you can get around this by being creative; Hancock's page should not say she is attractive, but it should that she is considered attractive in the OP world. If fact, you've pretty much said it yourself "both Nico Robin and Nami are (in the OP world) considered to be very beautiful". Use a little thought here. As I said elsewhere, the nose on Robin I've seen fans say it makes her look unattractive. One-Winged Hawk 18:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, attractivity is a subjective opinion, and if somebody prefers girls with round faces and culry blond hair or muscular black women with an Afro, he wouldn't consider Robin (nor Nami nor Hancock) attractive. But in my opinion, most people would consider them attractive or even beautiful, and this is what counts. As to the OP/Reality contrast: I'm sure that a real woman looking similar to Robin would be considered attractive by many men. I don't know how many fans think that Robin-chan is ugly, but I suppose that they're a small minority (Maybe we should make a voting to find this out?) However, the argument that "her nose makes her look unattractive" is nonsense; Cleopatra is considered a beauty despite of her long nose. El Chupacabra 15:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah but every picture of cleo paints a different opinion... And like... Queen of of a great nation. Hate to say it, even if she is only semi-attractive, you'd call her very. I hate arguments like this. To be quite honest, its mostly a old argument carried on from wikipedia where we were told to not add it because it was considered (at the time) purely opinion based on our part. I myself prefer to say within the series she is considered attractive just to avoid the all might "end all" problem of personnel opinions of people. And yes, itsbeen a while but pre-Water 7 there were folks that had opinions of Robin being unattractive. They've been mostly swallowed up. I only witnessed their passing since I became a OP fan mid Water 7. One-Winged Hawk 20:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::You said it yourself, these guys are gone, so NOW nearly al fans agree that Robin is attractive. I think that her attractivity should be mentioned in the "Appearance" section, because the fact that she is considered attractive by many people in the OP World can be checked up and is therefore not a merely an opinion but an proofed fact. I can't remember that somebody in the series called her ugly, and the opinion of a handful of fans shouldn't influence our articles, because it is their private opinion and we rely on official sources. There are some people out there who have have some very odd ideas and beliefs, but we shouldn't give them a plattform here. El Chupacabra 14:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Still prefer we keep it clearly marked as "within the series". But I'm not about to argue, old habbits die hard in this case. lol. 14:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::As I said above, the human female beauty ideals in the OP world and in our real world are quite the same, but even if they were differnt, the main part of an article should be completely written from the OP-World point of wiew, ther's no reason to mark it as "within the series", this could even lead to some confusion, since somebody can interprete this as "The guys in the series think that she's pretty, but our world she would be considered ugly", which would be wrong. El Chupacabra 15:13, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thats not what I meant that time... Never mind, I had a language skills failure on my part, sorry. X_X One-Winged Hawk 15:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Does this mean that you agree that we should just write that she's considered attractive? If yes, I'll add this. El Chupacabra 15:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::To be quite Frank, I can't be bothered to argue on this one. I'm editing on a lack of sleep today. Lol. One-Winged Hawk 15:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I don't have such a problem ^_^, so I'll write it.El Chupacabra 15:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't have much of a fighting spirit as it were on days like this for arguments. My fault for staying up until 2am in the morning though,, didn't fall asleep until about half 2 since my budgie (who is currently sick) suddenly became lively at 2am in the morning as I went to bed. My dad woke me at half six to have a go at me for not doing a chore yesturday. I've been slopply edits today. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 15:29, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::OK, then we'll continue this discussion somewhen later. May your budgie get well soon! El Chupacabra 16:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nope, died ten minutes ago despite my efforts to nurse him. I'm taking a break from editing in the next 24 hours because of it. He was kinda special because he was the only one out of my 6 I had hand tame to the point he'd sit on your finger and not fly off. One-Winged Hawk 19:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh, My Condolences. However, since your break is over now, I hope you'll return to this topic. El Chupacabra 14:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Unfortantely, I forgot all the point I'd make at this point. *Can't stop laughing at my own embarressments right now*. One-Winged Hawk 16:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::When you undid my edit, you wrote Oda also said that Zoro's heart allows him to talk with swords on his mouth and that Diable Flambe doesn't burn Sanji because "his heart burns hotter". in your summary. Does this mean that you really thing that Oda-sensei merely joked when called Robin and Nami attractive? El Chupacabra 14:10, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I don't recall doing that, I don't tend to recall doing my own edits once I've done the editing for the day (bad memory). No, I don't think he was joking at all. Zoro's food puns were a joke. He wasn't joking when he called them attractive. If I did, I would not have noted that its fine to say Oda's called them that within the storyline or whatever I said. One-Winged Hawk 14:17, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Reedited message... I wasn't intending to write what I did before, I'm tired, plus I read a blur not a block of text. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 14:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Well, if you agree that Oda honestly thinks that they're attractive, will you now allow me to add my line many people consider her attractive or even beautiful. (Reference: name="Oda's statement" Oda himself said that both Nico Robin and Nami are (in the OP world) very beautiful.) into the article? El Chupacabra 14:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Hallo, can you (or somebody else) answer me, please? El Chupacabra 14:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Is there anybody who disagree? If not, I'll change this tomorrow. El Chupacabra 13:54, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::What a long line of ":", yes if no one answers its fine. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 14:17, December 2, 2009 (UTC) powers Forum:Index Topic is too speculative, moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 14:54, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Robin and Brook When does she forcibly stop Brook from "fooling around and continue his explanation"? :Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :Sounds anime only, Brook's been my fav. recent character so I know the T.Bark story pretty well. One-Winged Hawk 20:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Robin's cowgirl hat Slightly random, but I wonder if Robin wears her cowgirl hat in honor of her friend Jaguar D. Saul, who wears a very similar hat during the entire time Robin spends with him. 05:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) : That's what I think too. And, assuming that this were true, does anybody else notice that the 4 Devil Fruit users on the ship would wear something on their heads as a tribute to their old friends? (Luffy's Straw Hat = Shanks; Chopper's X Hat = Dr. Hiruluk; Robin's Cowgirl Hat = Saul; Brook's Afro = Laboon) 04:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Definition Just what the heck is an "All Sunday" anyway?--Lordxehanort 01:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Quote from Oda; "Because all Sundays are a holiday". One-Winged Hawk 07:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Skin color I noticed how no one mentioned this in the article, so I brough this to talk page. In the manga (always) her skin was very white, and it was also in Clockword Adventure's credits. But in the anime itself, it's a little dark. But for some reason it got white again after Tequila Wolf in the anime (not sure, but maybe in Sabaody Archipelago arc to). So, is it worth mentioning? GMTails 19:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) No, it is not worth mentioned this is depends on preferences and style. For example see Doberman deferences in the art style and color skin.Tipota 01:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :But the diference in his eyes IS mentioned in the article, twice. GMTails 17:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Differences such as skin color are a bit so so. In the manga, the majority of characters have the same tone of skin unless they are specifically different. Compare the skin colors of the Straw Hats in , , , and others to their anime counterparts. They look like they're all of the same nationality. Even other characters such like , and , have the same skin tone. It's only the anime that gives the various characters different shades of skin color. It's something that's not necessarily noteworthy as it's simply the shading of flesh in various degrees. Only when it's really drastic like a character is blue in the manga but white in the anime does it definitely warrant a mention. ::Differences like Robin's eye color on the other hand are a different matter. Like if a character is blue in the manga and white in the anime, it's really noteworthy. It's not simply a different slight shade of a color but a completely different color in entirety.Mugiwara Franky 06:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Some shades of skin colour change per picture slightly and if Oda does use a dark skin colour, but lightens it to such a degree its no different to any other, you'd be none the wiser. :::But as MF said, colour in the anime isn't something you can hold up and confirm for sure. Example, from the American show "Justice League" and its sequel "Justice League; Unlimited". There was a difference in shades of certain colours per the two shows, the orginal style was done in the old method of animation they'd used for 10 years or something like that. However, Unlimited was the first of the new technology upgrade, so the cells were done with computer shading not hand. The result, the colours remained the same - but the shade did not. Towards the end of the second season, however, they began to work on it and it became closer and closer to the orginal shows exact colours. It didn't really notice, because one is least likely to notice a shade of blue in one series isn't the same as the older. :::And if you look at older episodes of One Piece, the colours don't have the same shades. Technology has moved on. One-Winged Hawk 07:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's Manga. Her skin's gonna look white if it's in black and white. :::: ::::And, yes, I know what you meant. I just couldn't give up the chance for that. ^^ Revolutionary Umm, Robin went with the revolutionaries to meet up with Dragon. It doesn't say if she officially joined them.Mugiwara Franky 07:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) That's true but she is in fact a guest, not an Revolutionary. I tried to create a temp section but the stupid Wikia won't show it so I had to flat-out smack her name there in Template:Revolutionary section but she is not really an official member but someone who is going to stay with the for 2 years and help the Revolutionary with whatever they needed her for. Joekido 08:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, you do know that a guest is really not a member no matter what. So placing her alongside official members really gives the misconception that she is a member, even with the note.Mugiwara Franky 10:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Character Box Image Now that Robin's undergone a design change, should we change the picture in the character box to match her current look? The Pope 22:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Talk:Nami#Infobox Picture (It's a common issue for all Strawhats, so let's discuss it at one place!) Ruxax 23:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Robin's Hair i think her hair got longer see in the 30 years later her hair is longer,as if they almost reach her waist,but used to be shoulder length any comments ? shouldn't it say that it becomes longer too ...-- 08:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Calling Her Crew by Name She has called Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Franky by name in the Manga, but in the Anime, she calles Sanji by name. Does that count? Chosen Wielder of The Key ~ Sorakeyboy 22:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It does not as it is non-canon Relationship Clean Up and Infamous Sketching Skills First of all someone should check on the Relationships section "Family". It seems to me like this used to be a long text about Nico Olvia and someone just placed sub-headlines without adjusting the text to it. The fist sentence under Roji doesn't make any sense to me. (I did neither read nor watch Enies Lobby arc so I don't know how to fix this.) Second, I would like to add the sketches Robin made of the Kraken and the Flying Dutchman somewhere. Is it okay to place them under Misc? (Or do her infamous sketching skills fall under "abilities"? xD) Neowitch 16:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, its clearly as you said it is, anyone who reads it will see its true, so you could just edit it and I think that it falls under abilities, one image is enough though. See Luffy's Abilities and Powers page. (Here) Go ahead and clean up the relationship section. While you're at it, check to see if anyone tried to heavily imply there's a NicoXZoro thing going on. Fangirls try to slip that in from time to time and it's been a while since I checked. As for the drawings, put them in trivia. Since only the drawing of the kraken is canon, there's not enough to go by to put it in abilities yet. Add both pics, though 18:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Appearance - SBS 67 With the release of SBS Volume 67, the folks at the One Piece Podcast uploaded some info. There was one about Robin's breasts. Here's what Greg wrote on the Facebook: SBS6: A reader explained to one of their friends that Robin doesn't like exposing her boobs, it's simply that Oda likes boobs. Oda confirms this. So, this pretty much means that Robin isn't fond of revealing clothes that shows off her bosom. It's just that Oda-sensei likes drawing her that way. He did confirmed it. So, to prevent any wars, is it okay if I revised the part about her liking revealing clothes since that's no longer true?--'NinjaSheik' 17:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you know what a joke is. SeaTerror (talk) 18:02, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Stop being a douche. I'm just going what what was posted. And this the Internet, it's not like you can hear the sarcasm in people from half way around the world. Thirdly, I do know several animes that have girls with big boobs but have a tendency to wear clothes what shows them off. After all, Nami wears revealing clothes too, but she hates when the guys peek at her. Fourthly, how do you even know whether he's joking or not. This is info posted by another person, not the exact question. I realize Oda-sensei jokes in lots of his question, but that doesn't necessarily means that what he say is true or not without a source to the actual question.--'NinjaSheik' 18:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't see how pointing out the obviousness of a joke is being a douche. We also don't count the Podcast as a source for anything since Greg has proven himself nuts multiple times. SeaTerror (talk) 19:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Really? Then how did the user KuroAshi98 got the info about the Straw Hats and how often they bathe? He/She was the was that started adding the SBS info in the first place. I was just following his example.--'NinjaSheik' 19:07, August 2, 2012 (UTC) There's more than one source for SBS information. SeaTerror (talk) 19:25, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Either way, KuroAshi posted the same information the Podcast did on the bathes, so that part at least is real. Besides, have a little faith in them. I don't think they're the type who would lie about an SBS Volume. Besides, for Volume 66 about the blood types, the Podcast also related the info. Well, whatever. I don't really care since I thought this would be just a minor edit, but since people don't consider a legit source, I move on.--'NinjaSheik' 19:27, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Legit source? Greg and the Podcast are not official. *facepalm* SeaTerror (talk) 19:57, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I know that, but I believe them when they talk about the SBS. They wouldn't wrong last time, so I don't think they're wrong now. Greg posted on Facebook he has the Vol. 57 and it seems to me even though they're not official, lots of people seem to believe in them. But like I said, whatever. We can wait until that translator gets it. Everyone is entitled to own thoughts, so as I said above, I'm done with this discussion now. We can just wait now.--'NinjaSheik' 20:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Measures-Curiosity Ok I read her measures (B-W-H) and you state that it says that it is an "I-Cup" in Japan. I've been reading around and it does not seem that easy to determinate, as there are several charts and a methodical procedure to determinate that. So I ask did you guys determinate based on only those 3 measures that she's effectively an "I-Cup"? BGMaxie (talk) 03:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) It was stated in this SBS. 03:25, August 25, 2012 (UTC) The measures in numbers yes. Was the actual cup size given there too? Meaning nobody here knows how it works like? BGMaxie (talk) 03:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Geez, I linked to the right section and everything. You didn't even have to scroll. O: Well, I must say I received a lot of answers to this question from my female readers. Thank you for your detailed and in-depth explanations. But you know, the boys aren't gonna read any of these complicated, difficult answers, so I'm just gonna report on the most common result! Nami and Robin are I cups. Wow. I've checked the RAW too, and that's what it says. 03:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) So basically no in-depth info about that around here huh? Ok, thanks anyway. BGMaxie (talk) 04:10, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Young Robin Funimation VA Its been confirmed Jad Saxton plays the voice of young robin in funimations dub, please update the info box Done. 06:07, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Bra Size I know this isn't a talk page, but I have a question. How could Robin have been an I-cup before the time skip while Nami is a J-cup after the time skip? Robin's pre-skip bust was 99 while Nami's post-skip bust is 98. Am I not understanding something? 19:49, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Nami got them done in the Sky Islands. 00:55, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Toy why does she has toy category? 04:53, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Because she became one last chapter. This will probably be a spoiler for you, but thems the breaks. 05:26, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Awakening? Is it just me? I think it is very obvious that robin awakened her devil fruit powers. It was recently stated in the manga by doflamingo that paramecia users, once they awaken their devil fruit powers, they can affect objects around them, not just their own body. We seen times when robin clones part of her own body, ON her own body, but she is also able to do it on objects around her. If this isn't awakening, then what is?? 12:50, May 31, 2015 (UTC) It's not safe to say that this is Awakening. It's more like Robin found the stamina to do what she always could, but 'more'. Still speculation until we have actually seen it stated. 13:04, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Until she actually turns something into an arm or a leg, her powers are about as awakened as a baby after a meal. 15:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Robin's father Where exactly was it said, that her father is dead? SVKLuffy94 (talk) 08:33, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I believe they said that when Olivia was leaving Robin behind. He had to stay with her mean aunt rather than with her father because the father was dead. Line from the manga "If you can't leave your child, then don't come. We'll fulfill your husband's wishes" :) Grievous67 (talk) 09:32, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Remove that Crap It has nothing to do with the actual character and the perverted IP just keeps adding it back or other people do. SeaTerror (talk) 18:09, January 17, 2016 (UTC) "Checks history again" Oh, for fuck......... Well if you unlock the page I'll change it back Joekido (talk)` I don't just mean that last edit either. I mean the entire line especially about the waists. SeaTerror (talk) 18:42, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Well then, I guess we should unlock the page and you get to fix it and problems would be solved Joekido (talk) 18:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. I'll unlock it now. 18:54, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Skin tone Okay, well the page is locked, otherwise I would have just done this myself, but I think the line about her lighter skin Post-Timeskip ought to be removed. Anime skin color isn't really something worth mentioning. The characters were given color schemes from their first appearance that appeared on their model sheet. After the timeskip, their model sheet was changed, and all new colors were given. Not a single color carried over from one to the other. Guess what? Luffy's hair is a different black. Still black. Sanji's hair is a different yellow, Zoro's is a different green. The pink on Chopper's hat is different now, even though it's the same hat. Did he dye it during the timeskip? Brook's bone are a different color, too. Maybe he got a polish. But the most reasonable explanation is that the animation director picked new shades of the same color for every character. Robin's skin was skin color before. Now it's skin color, and it happens to be a lighter shade. She was never intended to be 'darker' before, it's a coincidence. And if you want to note that, maybe you should note that Franky's got a lot darker after the timeskip. And his hair is a different shade of blue. And that every single character had an update to every single color after the timeskip. And in every movie, because the movie's also use different model sheets. In closing, we really should remove that line about Robin's skin. 19:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Took so long to type this that the page got unlocked. IGNORE ME. 19:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Robin's Eye Color Edit War I was one of the users who reverted the anon's edits, but after looking into it, it seems to me that the anon is right. All of Oda's color spreads and manga covers that have Robin in it, portray her with brown eyes. As mentioned in the article, only the anime and most of the movies show her with sky-blue yes. There was also a similar issue with her skin color. Oda drew Robin with whiter skin, but before the timeskip in the anime, Robin had darker skin. 04:22, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I did this as a compromise. Do we really need to talk about it? 05:04, February 4, 2016 (UTC) No, I don't think so. I'll close the discussion. 05:54, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Want to add something about her eyes. Her pupils AREN´T wide. Look at any of the many panels where she is shocked. You´ll see her iris has two rings, as opposite to any other character, who only has one ring around the pupil. Robin has what is known as central heterochromia, which means the eyes have different colors: In her case, she has a very dark color (probably black) around her pupil, and a light color (brown or blue depending the source) around it. This has been consistent since her debut, just look any scene where she is shocked and you´ll see. For comparison, almost at the end of chapter 728, Usopp and Franky are doing the very same face as her, yet they only have one ring. 19:58, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Robin's first bounty in her infobox Robin's first bounty of 79,000,000 was revealed way back in Chapter 201. The Chapter 398 reference in her infobox should be replaced with a new one: " ". -- 19:21, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Does it matter? Chapter 398 works just as well, especially since we got to see that bounty actually being issued. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:43, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it kinda does. Chapter 398 implies her bounty appeared later into the manga, which simply isn't true. A much better solution would be to have both chapters in her infobox, as we did with Luffy's fifth bounty of 500,000,000. -- 23:30, September 18, 2018 (UTC) No one will be misinformed by us using a later chapter as the reference. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:37, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Well the reference says "The origins of Robin's bounty is revealed." That's wrong. SeaTerror (talk) 09:18, September 19, 2018 (UTC)